Shotgun
|Damage? = 3 |Range? = 1 |Accuracy? = 1 |Agility? = 3 |Clip Size? = 8 bullets |Firing Type? = Single Shot |Type of Gun? = Shotgun|currency = Cash}} The Shotgun is the 3rd weapon available, unlocked at level 4 and costing . It is the first shotgun in the game. It boasts an 8 round clip, with each bullet doing high Damage. In addition, the high Agility allows you to move quickly. However, it has poor Range and Accuracy. All in all it is an extremely powerful weapon for a low-leveled gun. Sh4.png|Old Design Of Shotgun. Sh1.png|Shotgun In Menu. Sh2.png|Shotgun Equipped View. 10906241 756042737807074 8437350703822828368 n.jpg|Vulcan Dynamite Wielding The Shotgun. IMG_4653.PNG|Shotgun in action |undefined|link=undefined|linktext=undefined |undefined|link=undefined|linktext=undefined Strategy The Shotgun is best used at close quarter battles to cripple Elite Bots and instantly kill enemies with low to normal boosting Health armor. Do not be surprised though, if in multiplayer, your victim does not drop right in front of your eyes. With even more damage-resistant armor being added to the shop, players are able to withstand a bullet of this deadly weapon if proper precautions are taken. However, the enemy's Health will be drastically reduced such that your next shot, if aimed correctly, will ensure his death. If used further away, the effectiveness of this weapon is reduced by 25% as the amount of shots falling on the opponent is reduced. Apart from Damage, Agility is also an advantage of this weapon, so use it to sneak up on enemies quickly and, if spotted, evade the bullets that come your way. Its poor Range and Accuracy forces you to go in for the kill, but don't underestimate this weapon. Just like its relatives, it has the ability to rip apart enemies at close range. Although its reloading takes time which is a big bummer, you can interrupt the reload, allowing you to defend yourself in case your enemies decide to take advantage of your reloading time. Overall, it is a deadly weapon that should not be underestimated and is a glimpse of what stronger Shotguns can do. Vulcan Dynamite Vulcan Dynamite's signature weapon is the Shotgun, and is a worthy foe, for he can sneak up on you when you don't notice him and take you down with the sheer might of his weapon. In Missions, he is usually on top of the score list, most commonly after the player. Weapon Analysis Advantages *The Shotgun deals very high Damage at close range *Cheap, costing only *Players move quite fast while using this weapon Disadvantages *Ineffective against the people who use Close Quarters Mask (reduce 60% of the damage), Biker Pants (reduce 20% of the damage) or Leprechaun's Hat (reduce 20% of the damage). *Slow reload, taking up to 5 seconds to fully refill the weapon. *Low Accuracy. *Stat-wise, it is inferior to every other Shotgun in the Game currently. Duck hunting The achievement, "Duck Hunting", can be attained by killing 25 enemies with the Shotgun. Upon completion, you are awarded 5 achievement points. Video Trivia *'Shotgun' is useful for starters in smaller maps such as Sandtown and Headquarters. * The Shotgun is the first weapon available in the shop which has a one shot kill chance at a very close range. *It received its first skin during the Winter Camp 2016. *The reload feature is inaccurate to the real world version as the bullets are loaded in the top rather than the bottom of the gun. *With S.F. Headset equipped this weapon is like a long ranged Double Barrel Shotgun. *It has the 3rd longest Range out of all Shotguns, second being the Aristocrat's Shotgun and first being the Hunter Shotgun. *The Shotgun could be based upon an animated stockless Remington 870 pump-action shotgun. * The Shotgun has been nerfed three times in past Updates. * It is the first non-paid Shotgun available in the shop. * Close Quarters Mask provides 60% damage reduction from this decent weapon, and wearing the Biker Pants can further reduce the damage from this gun. Category:Weapons Category:Shotguns Category:Cash Weapons Category:Event Weapons